Caveclan
Authors note Hi guys! Flameheart! With ANOTHER story along with my solo stories AND my collaboration stories with my friends this is about a Minecraft clan these cats live in a cave called Caveclan lead by their fonder:Cavestar bats are endless sothey have much prey rabbits often go down into the caves in the season of the frozen waterfalls but there is one catch to living in Caveclan... Allegiance Caveclan Leader-Cavestar: A brown tom Deputy-Batwing-a black tom Medicine cat-Emeraldglow-a white she-cat Warriors Diamondfur-a Russian blue she-cat Apprentice:Creeperpaw Lapispelt-a gray-ish blue She-cat Stoneclaw-a dark DARK gray tom supposed as next deputy Cobblestonefall-a light gray tom with dark gray stripes that make it look like cracks in his fur Ironfang-a White tom who's fangs are sharp apprentice:Gravelpaw Goldpelt-A golden tabby tom apprentice:Coalpaw Oreclaw-a gray tom with a speckled pelt that looks like ores Apprentices- Coalpaw-a Black she-cat Gravelpaw-A light gray tom Creeperpaw-A black and gray tom Queens Surfacelight-a dappled brown She-cat Lavaflame-a ginger she-cat Elders Cavestar gets rid of elders kits Minekit-a brown tom younger brother to Gravelpaw mother is Lavaflame Skeletonkit-a Gray and white tom mother is Surfacelight Brother is Enderkit Enderkit-A black tom with strangely Purple eyes prolouge "They can't just call us Starclan?!" A tom growled looking at the cats in the caves "No they live underground of course they will call us "The surface spirits" or "Surfaceclan" Sprintfoot they love underground only Iceclan and Streamclan know to call us Starclan" A she-cat hissed back Sprintfoot simply rolled his eyes. "I don't get why you show so much simpathy for the Caveclan cats Glowpelt" Sprintfoot snarled "they are different I like that"x Chapter 1 Lapispelt sighed as she watched Minekit Skeletonkit and Enderkit one would be chosen to give to Surfaceclan soon. That is if a cat didn't volunteer. "Lapispelt your hunting with Oreclaw and Cobblestonefall!" The deputy- Batwing called Lapispelt nodded "A bat!" Oreclaw yowled and raced after it there was a cavern crack up ahead where lava flowed and many animals fell from the surface from was like a split in the earth "Oreclaw watch out!" Lapispelt yowled but Oreclaw to focused on the bat he leaped into the air catching the bat but falling straight over the edge "Oreclaw!" Cobblestonefall yowled he looked over the edge "he's dead" Lapispelts eyes widened "We need to tell Caveclan!" The two dashed back and batwing saw them dashing over "Where is Oreclaw?!" Lapispelt looked down "Dead" Batwing took a step back "No" Cavestar leapt up on high stone "Time to. Choose a cat to give to Surfaceclan. Any volunteers?" The cats were silent Cavestar dashed into the nursery Queens hissed but they knew they could do nothing "Minekit" Cavestar growled Lavaflame wailed "I can't let you take my little Minekit!" Lavaflame wailed Cavestar grabbed the kits scruff "Wait!" Gravelpaw yowled "I'll do it just don't hurt Minekit hes almost six moons." --- "Skeletonpaw! come on! We're patrolling with Minepaw and Cobblestonefall!" Lapispelt called to her apprentice Skeletonpaw rushed over not far Coalfur and Creeperpelt were sharing a bat. Lapispelt sighed they say they arent mates but its so clear that they are! "Come on Lapispelt!" cobblestonefall called from the exit with Minepaw